Rebuilding home
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In the past, Michael has been known to destroy the rooms of those who have been declared fallen. But now that peace has returned and all are returning home, it is time to start rebuilding. Not only in bedrooms and homes, but relationships as well.


"Brother, theres something that I want you to see."

It had been a little over three months since Lucifer had been invited back, cleared of his condemning charges, and reinstated to his previous position. He had been locked away inside the Throne room after the long awaited return of Father, with the Darkness in tow a bit later, and it had been some time he had been locked in there as well.

There was rumors that were brought forth that Lucifer had been spotted kneeling before the Fathers throne, grace stretched out around him as He wove His fingers in and out mending the damage done by the original fall, head cushioned on his arms as he crossed them over the Almighty's lap, a free hand rubbing at his blonde head as He worked.

Some had been ecstatic, Lucifer's old Choir had been excited, they'd been all over it.

Even his old charge, Sandalphon, who was not so little anymore had been beyond himself.

Once released from the Throne Room, Lucifer had been very lethargic, grace newly healed and rejouvinated but still weak as it slowly resettled and balanced out once more, his core needed to adjust and stabilize once more. Michael had carried him personally back to their home, where he laid him to rest in his own room instead of the one Lucifer had once claimed as his own.

It's shameful but in a bout of uncontrolled rage he had destroyed the youngers entire room.

He stays next to his side after that, seeing as it takes a while for Lucifer to recapture his bearings, and often times they're spotted walking arm in arm through the garden. Until his grace stabilizes once again he can only move short distances.

But then he grew in strength.

Lucifer looked up from where he'd been lounging with the new fledglings and smiled at the sight of his older brother, Michael returned it with one of his own and waved playful fingers at the giggly fledglings.

"Yes brother dearest?"

Michael gave him a playful smile of warning to such a response and holds out a hand to lift him up, "There is something I wish to show you."

The Morningstar smiles and leaves the fledglings to the care and watch of the Cherubs and Joshua as he takes his brothers offered hand, getting pulled to his feet and an arm slinks around his shoulders and leads him forward.

His younger brother asks him excitedly what it could be as his surprise but Michael keeps tight lipped about it, a surprising feat. Not many can claim such a thing but Michael holds the title.

Michael leads him up the stairs to their home chuckling softly at his never ending chatter and down the hall where their own rooms reside, at the end of which is the closed door of their Fathers and the work in progress room of their Aunts.

Lucifer hushes up immediately when they stop in front of his old room.

It had been the white elephant between them, Michael had been known for such hot tempered moments and destroying the belongings of those he deemed lost. Lucifer knew his room had been first, among many, to be shattered.

Michael brushed a thumb over his cheek for his attention again, he looked over, eyes portraying the sadness that this room gave and knowing that Michael would bring him here knowing that pain hurt just as much.

The elder archangel smiled and held up a hand, palm up, a small chain in the middle of his hand with the seal. His seal. They had once made them for each other, back when Lucifer had first learned to write seals, Lucifer had given one to Michael and Michael had given one to Lucifer.

He'd torn it off his brothers neck when he'd snapped his wings and banished him from Heaven.

Lucifer choked as he reached a tentative hand up, eyes torn between the charm and his brother, waiting for the trickery.

But he didn't pull away.

"Really?"

Michael nodded, "You are my brother. You will always be my brother. Always.", he guided him around and Lucifer held the seal of Michael up to see as his brother clasped it in the back. But that didn't leave out the fact that they were here of all places.

"But-"

"And I wanted you to see."

"Mike I really-"

Michael opened the door and Lucifer gasped, stepping inside carefully, and grasping for Michael's arm again lest he fall over in his shock.

"Do you like it?"

Everything was fixed, everything, even down to the smallest detail. It looked exactly like he'd left it. The stars hanging from his ceiling that Gabriel had put up as a gag gift when they been much much younger, the leather bound book of stores that Michael had read to him and then he had passed down to read to his own little brothers, the glasses and viles, paintings and drawings, books of hyms and such.

It was all there.

In that room and in one piece.

His bed was bigger, but he wasn't complaining, "Michael...Did you?"

"It was the least I could do considering."

Lucifer nodded still not sure what to say in this moment, he was so surprised by this turn of events, stepping forward into his room. He bed room. He never thought he'd see it again.

"I don't know what to say!"

"How about something in the effect of 'thank you Michael you are the best brother ever'?"

The Morning star snorted at that one and shook his head, Michael narrowed his eyes and finally pushed off the doorway, wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulders, "Was there something in my suggestion that you found amusing brother mine?"

"Well the fact that you think you're the best brother when we both know that's Raphael."

Michael grit his teeth slightly, eyes shining in the same playful light that Lucifer's were, "Is that so?"

"Of course, I thought you knew, was I wrong?"

"You little!", Lucifer sqwauked and chuckled softly to himself when Michael's fingers itched softly under the feathers of his wings, backing away from his older brother, whom followed closer after, "What does that make me then, _little_ brother?"

He went for the wings again and Lucifer jumped, holding back soft giggles behind a struggling smile, Michael smiled at him as they back further into the room one advancing and the other retreating. Lucifer's knees hit the edge of his bed, his soft soft bed, and he lost his balance. His older brother laughed as he tried to gain back his equalbriliem and fell backwards onto the soft covers.

Wiggling his fingers playfully above him, and he giggled softly in anticipation, curling up on himself.

"I missed you little brother."

Lucifer smiled up at him, "I missed me too."

Michael chuckled down at him, slowly climbing up onto the bed too, straddling his brothers waist resting is fingers on his brothers lower stomach. Lucifer sucked in his stomach as best as he could trying to get out from under his brothers fingers.

It didn't work like he'd hoped.

"Cheeky thing aren't you, you know what else I missed?"

He shook his head slowly, still smiling despite himself, this was all too surreal. Here he was, in _his_ room, with his older brother, his _playful_ older brother. He hadn't seen Michael like this since eons before the fall. Let alone been on the other side of it.

"I missed your laugh too. It used to ring through all of Heaven, the sound of bells and a melody no one could place."

Lucifer's smile widened when his brothers fingers twitched slightly and his belly shook softly, "Let me hear it again little brother?"

He shook his head giggling but he wasn't left with much of a choice in it, those fingers dug in harshly and he bucked barking out a laugh and fell into a fit. He tries to twist over, dislodge Michael's fingers but his brother merely laughs and digs in harder, leaning in closer and they lock eyes.

"Let me hear it baby brother."

Michael's right hand wanders down to pinch at his hip, digging into the bone sharply and he laughs harder, throwing his head back and thrusting himself up again. It rings, like chimes and bells, a song, a melody that no one can quite place. It's the most amazing sound he's ever heard.

"There it is, there's my favorite song you've ever created," Lucifer shrieks softly when those fingers wind up under his top and dig into the soft cool skin, "MIKE! STOOOOHOHOHOP!"

"Just a bit longer, I'm listening to my favorite song, let me enjoy it at least."

Least to say, he listened to his 'favorite song' for a _very_ very long time.


End file.
